Girl's Best Friend
by BlondieGirl9892
Summary: Lina has always had 'HIM' there when she needed him, HE wanted nothing more than her heart, but the 17 yr long secret HE has kept from her,...will it tear her from him or will she finally give him her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own any INUYASHA character that belongs to the creator.

this is my first story upload so please don't be too harsh on me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Chapter 1**

**a pup named Sato**

**"Mommy I want that puppy." said Lina "Honey are you sure that's the puppy you want." her mother looked at the white puppy staring at her like 'touch me and I'll bite you' "Yes I want that one." the girl was only 6 yrs old and didn't have any real friends so her mother took her to the pound to get a puppy "So honey what are you going to name him?""I'll name him Sesshy Fluffy Sato." she replied "Honey you do know he's a he right?" "Yes mommy I know, but I like the names Sato and sesshy,plus he is fluffy so Sesshy Fluffy Sato is the best name for him.""Alright, but if he gets picked on by other dogs we know why." the little girl stared at her mother "Ok, ok his name will be Sato." She smiled "Now can we take him home?" "Yes, we can take him home, Lina I'm going to go pay for sato you can stay here and put his collar on alright.""Yes, mama." her mother went in to the office to go pay for the pup and Lina started to go into Sato's pen. He backed into the corner and growled at her "It's ok Sato I won't hurt you." Sato looked at her like 'can I trust you?' "It's ok boy I won't hurt you, you can trust me boy come here so I can put this collar on you then we can go home and I can show you were you'll be sleeping." he walked slowly over to her. "That's it boy come here ,come on boy." Sato licked her hand that she held out to him "Alright boy I have to put this collar on you now don't worry it won't hurt you." Sato looked at her puzzled like this was the first act of kindness he had been given in years ((500 yrs really)) Lina took the yellow and blue collar and put it around his neck((does the collar remind you of anything? ))she fastened it around his neck to the last notch the collar was a bit to big for him. "There now that wasn't so bad was it boy." she said while scratching his head Sato nuzzled her hand when it was scratching his ears. "Lina get Sato we're leaving." she looked at her mother smiling at her and Sato "Coming mama." Lina then hooked the leash to Sato's collar "Come on boy we're going home." Sato's ears perked up at the word 'home'. He followed her out of the building and sat on her lap the whole ride back to the house, he fell asleep as soon as she sat him on her bed 'he looks so cute when he's sleeping' Lina thought. She climbed in under the covers and snuggled up to him. That night she dreamed of a certain white pup, with whom she played fetch with in a field then she made a halo of yellow daisies and put it on his head. **

**17 yrs later**

**Lina woke up still wanting more sleep to come, so she rolled over on her other side then became aware of a soft cold nose nuzzling into her stomach. She laughed "Sato stop it that tickles." Lina sat up now to get him to stop, then she pulled the covers back "Alright Sato time to get up." He just laded there on her bed like he had done for the last 17yrs. Lina walked back over to her bed and scratched his tummy, he wagged his tail "Come on boy up right now." Sato's eyes shot open and he jumped of the bed and went to the door like everyday. Sato turned around to look at Lina and give his 'well come on already' look. She put her hands on her hips and let her weight move to one foot making her hips sway to one side. "Fine be that way I just won't give you the milk bone I got you yesterday." Lina smirked. Sato walked back up to and nuzzled against her legs to say sorry. "Alright lets go." She walked out her bedroom door with Sato close behind. Lina made eggs over easy for herself and warmed up a medium rare steak for Sato that she had made yesterday. After that she got out of her Pj's and put on a pair of jeans with a cute top that had a dog on the back, it was her fav shirt only because the dog looked like Sato. Sato followed Lina out the door then waited by the passenger door to her car Lina unlocked the door for Sato. He jumped in sitting in the seat like everyday waiting for Lina to walk around and get in her seat and start the car.**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

**I looked at her the whole drive every once in a while she'd look over at me and smile. I cursed naraku for turning me into a dog. If I was my normal self again I would have made her my mate long ago ((when she turned 17yrs old)) even if I let her know I was not just a dog I'm afraid of what she would do, me Lord Sesshomaru afraid of a woman. Even if it's not her I'm afraid of I'm a fraid of what she'll say ((what he thinks she'll say)) ' "You mean this whole time I've known you,... GET OUT OF **

**MY SIGHT ! Never come near me again I hate you." ' that would be most painful to me to lose the one person I love most. She is the one and only human I would mate with, come to think of it she's the only woman I'd ever mate demons included. I can't imagine waking up without her there beside me even if it means being a dog the rest of my life. Sleeping next to her is the best part when the moon comes up I transform back so I get to hold her and whisper the things I wish I could tell her when she's awake, but it's also the most annoying I 'll be sleeping soundly then something will tickle my nose, I look up to see that she just turned in bed I have to fight to keep my 'beast' in control to not just mate her then and there not that I'd mind. The thought of being inside her sheath makes my 'beast' growl in pleasure at the thought. I unknowingly let a pleasure growl slip she looked over at me "Sato you ok boy?" I barked letting her know I was ok **

**for the most part. I wish I could just talk to her like a normal person that I could just tell her how much I love her, plus what I'd do to her if she loved me back. I'm glad that she doesn't date the thought of other males touching her made me want to rip their voice boxes' out.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Lina pulled up to the office building she worked at. Normally dogs weren't allowed inside, but the person who was Lina's boss was a demon he knew so Sato was allowed inside. Lina said hello to the door man like she did everyday with Sato glaring at him. She got on the elevator and pressed the button for the 21st floor. After 2mins. of being in the elevator the doors opened and she walked over to her desk. Sato laded down by her feet like everyday she turned on her computer and began converting everything that was on her desk into files on the computer Lina was a very fast typer so she took an extra long lunch break then left work early. Sato followed her all day everywhere she went, except when she went to the restroom.**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

**We came home around 7pm that night. She made me a steak like before then she took a shower. I wish I was in there with her, oh great now I 'm starting to sound like that perverted monk that paled around with my hanyo of a little brother still I want to be in**

**there with her. I had once on accident walked in on her while she was in the tub. She came out about an half hour later.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Lina came out of the bathroom in her bra, she had a towel around her waist. Sato let out a low growl. Lina looked at him "Sorry I took so long -" she bent down to nuzzle his nose "will you forgive me?" he licked her cheek apparently she was forgiven. Sato waited outside her bedroom door until she opened it wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt with a cute pair of black shorts "Alright time for bed Sato." he walked in and **

**jumped on the bed and snuggled under the covers on the right side. Lina walked over to the bed and got in on her side then turned out the light.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
**

**ok the first chapter's done so tell me what u think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own any inuyasha character except my oc's

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 2

11 pm

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I woke up at around 11pm, Lina was fast asleep beside me. I turned and put my arm around her waist. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise downstairs, I didn't want her waking up it would take her another hour to get back to sleep plus I didn't want her to see me in my human form yet. I walked down the stairs and walked into the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a guy trying to take the TV off the entertainment center "What the HELL do you think your doing?" I asked in a normal tone if I had yelled I would have woken Lina up and I didn't want her down here with this guy. He looked up at me wide eyed then ran at me I dogged his punches easily, but I didn't expect him to have a gun. He shot at me I was at least thankful that he had a silencer on the gun. Out of the 7 shots he fired 3 of them hit me. They hit my right shoulder, left side, and the other bullet only grassed my cheek. After I went down I passed out.

Normal P.O.V.

The next Morning

Lina woke early the next morning she noticed that Sato wasn't there. As she walked down the stairs she heard wincing coming from the living room. "Sato,...you ok boy?" Lina turned the corner to find Sesshomaru ((still in his human form)) on the floor in a small pool of blood ((when I say small I mean like the size of a DVD case ok))

Lina's P.O.V.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! There's a guy bleeding on my living room floor and where's Sato if anything's happened to him I'll kill this guy ,...if he's the one who hurt Sato. Ok Lina calm down first call the police,..."

Normal P.O.V.

Just then Lina noticed the yellow and blue collar that the guy was wearing. When she realized that this guy was Sato.(even if that sounded completely weird and unbelievable)She had to help him "Sato is that you?" she started to walk towards him "Lina get away from me. I don't want you getting blood on your clothes." She rushed over to him "Oh my god Sato. What happened to you?" she lifted his head onto her lap. "Its nothing go back to sleep." "Your hurt and you want me to go back to sleep!" "Yeah what of it?" "Nothing I'll be right back stay here ok." she stood up to go get the first aid kit in the kitchen "Like I have a choice." he said Lina came back a minute later "Alright can you maybe get over to the couch?" "I'll try." he managed to get over to the couch and lay down. Lina kneeled by the couch and started to dress Sato's wounds "Why didn't you tell me that you were not just a dog I would have understood." "How?" "My grandfather told me stories of feudal Japan and the demons that lived during that time, also how they descised themselves as animals or humans to get close to us." "Ok so now you know my deep dark secret what will you do now, through me out on the street like every other human I've met through the years." "No, don't even think that ever you understand me." "Yes I do." "Alright then." Lina finished raping the dressing round his chest then tied it. "There all done." "Great now what?" "This." Lina reached over and turned his face towards hers. Lina gently pressed her lips to Sato's for a minute or two. He stiffened the moment she started kissing him, then relaxed and kissed her back. Sato licked her bottom lip asking for her to open up for him. Lina pulled away giggling "I shouldn't have done that, sorry if I freaked you out." "No it didn't freak me out I've wanted to do that for along time." "Well that's something you don't hear everyday." "How so?" "My dog wants to kiss me, come on how weird does that sound.""Alright it sounds weird." "So what is your real name?" "Lord Sesshomaru Tashio" Lina's eyes widened "My dog is a lord well that's just great." "What's wrong with that, you should be happy I'm one of the most powerful demons to walk the earth." "Over confident much." "Yes I am." "So do I call you lord or lord Sesshomaru-" "Sesshomaru will be fine or just keep calling me Sato." "I think I'll call you by your real name." "Fine with me." "I should get you back upstairs you'd probably be more comfortable." Sesshomaru sat up from the couch and stood up "Let's go then." "You heal fast." Sesshomaru pointed at himself "Demon remember." "Oh right sorry." "It's alright." he started to walk out of the room until he sensed that Lina wasn't behind him so he turned around "Coming?" "Yeah." she followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom "Ummm lie down and rest I have to get ready for work I'll be back at around 6pm if I get out of the office early,...ok." Sesshomaru walked back over to the bed and lied down and put his arms behind his head showing off his muscles, plus his rock hard abs. He was starting to make her drool a little. "Take a sick day Lina." "I can't ." " You can and you will." "Look here DOG BOY I'm the one who gives commands here." Sesshomaru got off the bed at a inhuman speed and was in Lina's face before she could blink. He griped her by the neck and backed her up against the wall. "Owner or not you will listen to me am I understood?" "Let go of my neck or I'll-" "You'll what?" "This." Lina flicked him hard on the nose. He let go of her neck and held his nose. "OWWW!" "I warned you." "Did you have to do that though it's really painful." Lina rolled her eyes "Duh, look here 'SPARKY' if you ever grab me like that again I'll have you fixed understand." Sesshomaru walked back up to her pressing her back up against the wall and got a 1/2 inch from her face his lips almost touching hers "Understood, but you will be staying home today and I don't care what you say YOUR NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE TODAY.""Why?" "'Cause you'll be busy." "Doing wh-" Sesshomaru kissed her, Lina tried to say stop but he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. Sesshomaru was in complete bliss until he got flicked on the nose again "DAMN IT! Will you stop doing that!" "Well you stop trying to stick your tongue down my throat!" "I'm sorry its just I-" "What?" "I have a hard time keeping in control of myself when I'm around you." "What?" "If I let myself right now I'd be mating with you ok." she just stared at him "Talk, scream, do something but just do stare at me like that!"


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i own nothing except for my oc's

** Chapter 3**

** Confessions**

**"How can I not you just said that you wanted to 'mate' with me how I am I supposed to act." "Do you love me Lina?" "As what?" "More than a pet." "Are you asking if I love, love you?" "Yes, now will you answer already." "I don't know I mean I have said **

**that if you were a guy, you'd be prefect for me,bu-" "Well I'm a guy right now do you still feel the same way?" "I..I.." "Yes or No Lina." "I don't know." "Your impossible you know that, I confess my love for you and you don't know how you feel could you be any more incompetent!" "Hold on buster the only reason I'm confused is because my mind thinks it's a little weird for my dog to want to take my virginity. OK!" "Oh excuses me if I want to mate with you because I love you!" "Don't yell at me like that!" "Well don't yell at me then!" "Fine." "Alright then." "I thought that demons don't want humans for mates." "They go against there better judgment to get what they need." "Oh so loving me go's against your better judgment." "Yes, because demons weren't supposed to fall in love with humans therefore our subconscious tells us not to alright!" "So is inu demon mating the same as human mating?" "Yes, except the male bits the**

**female after mating, marking her as his so that no other males will try anything with her." "Oh." "Why do you ask?" "Just wondering that's all." "Right." "What's that support to mean?" "Nothing." "Just because I asked doesn't mean that I want to ok." "Alright, but still anything else you want to know about our mating behaviors." "So are the males always hmmm, how do I say this,...dominant in bed?" Sesshomaru looked at Lina and smiled**

**"Depends." "Depends on what?" "Whether the female wants to be dominated or not." "I don't get it." "How can I explain,...it's like the girls who either think I'm a weak woman who needs a big, strong, handsome guy or the 'I can take care of myself, but still**

**want someone there to love me ' type." "Ok I guess I get that." "That's the only way I can explain it sorry." "What type am I ?" "Your asking me?" "Yeah so what type am I ?" "Why do you want to know?" "Just tell me." "You would defiantly need to be dominated by a male." "Why?" "Your personality says 'untamable' any male would gladly accept the challenge of trying to tame you." "Again why?" "Fighting for donminatice while **

**mating is very appealing to my kind." "And you think that's fun?" " I wouldn't know I've never had that kind of female, but my friends do tend to brag a bit about that." "Friends?" "Nato Yuri's dog is one-" "Yuri's dog! Wait do,...are they mates?" "Yes, why do you ask?" Lina sat on the bed and put her face in her hands. "My life just became a living HELL." "Why?" Lina looked up at Sesshomaru "One of my best friends is dating her dog." "He turns into a human when he wants." "I don't care it's still weird!" "Did I mention she's pregnant to." "Pregnant! She didn't even tell me." "She doesn't know yet." "Then how do you know?" "After mating the male can tell whether or not she's with child." "So is Nato going to stay in his human now?" "Yes he is, next week he's going to be 'hit' by a car and 'die'." "Then a guy shows up and comforts Yuri over the 'loss' of her beloved dog then they start dating and then she tells me she's pregnant right." "You learn quick." "So Sesshomaru since you've never taken a mate are you a virgin?" "No." "How?" "Just because I've never taken a mate doesn't mean I've never had sex ok." "That must have been a long time ago then." "How so?" "You've been by my side every minute of every day for the last 17years, you never even glanced at another female human or not and if a guy ever came around me you'd growl at him." "Very observant." "Thanks." "Alright so I haven't had sex in 500 yrs ,doesn't mean that I still can't do it." "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing, nothing at all." "Alright so I'm still a virgin you know that already.""I want to be the one who takes it from you." "Is that a claim on my virginity?" "No, its a claim to be the first male to be in your bed with you." "Same thing." "I'll stay and I'll never leave you EVER." "You already made me that promise." "When?" "Remember when my dad died, I was only 8 and we had to move to Tokyo then during the move we left you by accident back at the house." "Yes I remember." "When I realized you where gone I asked mom to turn around and turn back she said that she'd go get you the next day, I cried myself to sleep that night then when mom said that you weren't there at the house I knew that I'd lost you, but that night while I was sitting on my swing you showed up by my side and put your head in my lap as if to say 'sorry I'm late' and I hugged you and asked that you never leave me again **

**you licked my cheek and barked once so I took that as a yes." "It was a yes Lina I did promise you that, but I want to be more to you than just your pet. I want to be your boyfriend, your lover, even your husband someday if you say yes of course." Lina blushed the deepest shade of red there is and stared at him "I have to go to work." She got up off the bed and walked towards the door, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into his chest." Don't leave please Lina." Sesshomaru almost purred into her ear." Sesshomaru I can't." He didn't hear her. He was to busy nahing at her ear and growling softly at her. "Sessh,...Sesshomaru I,..." Lina moaned when he moved down to her neck and sucked hard on her pulse. His hand was at her waist still, but he was slowly moving up her shirt. Lina was breathing shallow almost panting. Sesshomaru turned her around so she was facing him. He started kissing her**

**collarbone then moved up to her neck again nipping at where the shoulder and neck meet already deciding that's where his mark would go. His hand was almost at her breast when her cell phone went off. Lina jumped and Sesshomaru backed away letting her**

**answer it. "Hello." talking "Hi Yuri what's wrong?" talking "Nato got run over." Talking "Yeah I'll come over just let me call off work then I'll be right over." talking "Yeah bye Yuri." Lina hung up her cell and put it back on the dresser. She sighed then**

**turned back to Sesshomaru. "Looks like they put their plan into action sooner." He just stared at her looking annoyed and put out." What?" "Nothing." "Your upset aren't you?" "A little but I'll be fine in a minute or two." "I'll be right back stay here ok." "Yeah."**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

**'I'm going to KILL Nato when I see him. I was SO close one more minute and I'd be in pure heaven. Lina was ready I could since it. I was so close to having her writhing beneath me in pleasure not to mention I'd be inside of her. The thing I've wanted for years. He is dead when I see him today.'**

**Meanwhile in the bathroom **

**Lina's P.O.V.**

**'OH MY GOD! I almost had sex with him thank goodness Yuri called. I was SO not ready to give up my virginity. Although it did feel REALLY good. I have got to stop that.'**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Lina came out of the bathroom in a strapless red shirt and hip huggers with her medium long blonde hair pulled back by a seafoam green clip that matched her eyes. "Took you long enough." Lina turned to look at Sesshomaru who was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt. "Where did you get those clothes?" "In your closet you had some of your dad's old clothes on the top shelf." "Oh I forgot I had those up there." Sesshomaru grabbed the car keys from her purse that she still had sitting on the dresser. "Let's go." Lina grabbed his shoulder "Hold on there you are not driving the car.""Yes I am." "You are not driving my car you don't have a license and you don't know how to drive." "Yes I do know how to drive and I will be driving you over to Yuri's and that's final." "Your not the boss of me." Sesshomaru smiled and backed her up against the wall in the hallway then brought his lips to her ear. "Not yet." He leaned away and winked at her, then walked down the stairs.**

**ok ch3 is up i'll try to update soon but i'm kinda impaired right now i got bit in the hand by a large dog so it hurts to type O~O *owwwww*  
**


End file.
